The invention relates to a spout assembly having a pouring spout which can be fitted to an opening of a container such as a can, a plastic container or the like for containing liquid.
The spout assembly 9 heretofore in use comprises the following as shown in FIG. 1 (U.S. Pat. No. 4,236,629):
(1) a spout base 3 made of a soft plastic material, which is fixed by means of calking, such as an annular metal crimping ring 2 to a container opening 1. PA0 (2) a spout 4 constructed integrally with the spout base 3, which is bent so that the cross section of the spout 4 becomes an approximately U-shape, the spout 4 being contracted to be stowed away in the container in case of closing and also the spout being pulled out from the container opening 1 to be formed of a pouring spout in case of opening, and PA0 (3) a cap 8 having an internal thread formation 6 which is fitted with an external thread formation 5 provided on the periphery of the upper end of the spout 4, the cap 8 being made of a plastic material so that a handle 7 overlaying the metal crimping ring 3 is integrally formed therewith.